waiting
by mokimik
Summary: 10 years seemed like an awful long time....What did Elisabeth do in the meantime? short drabble.... SPOILER for AT WORLD'S END


10 years. that was an awful long time. 3650 days. That didn't seem to sound like less. 87600 hours. Nope, it still fell as an eternity. The Pearl had brought her back to Tortuga, and before she had realised that she had been fooled, it had already sailed away. She had pondered some time in the scandalous town, bit since she was neither a whore nor a sales-person, there wasn't actually anything that had bounded her to the city and she had decided to take a boat to Port Royal. Fortunately for her, there never had been a warrant for Mrs. Turner. Not as there had been for miss Swann, and with the Royal Navy loosing their well-beloved Lord Beckett, maniac on finding pirates like priests had done with witches, Elisabeth had a feeling that she wouldn't have to worry about them finding her soon.

She was desperate to get back on the sea again, to revenge herself on Barbossa. She had met Gibbs in Tortuga, claiming that he and Jack had also been fooled; they would be on their side. However, with Jack sailing of to his own adventure, she didn't have the foggiest idea where to start claiming the Pearl. Or any ship for that matter.

The only problem that now remained was what to do. She knew where she would be over 10 years, but what was she going to do in the meantime?

Sighing, she stared at the sea. she had become many things, the past few years. a fine woman. Damsel in distress. An independed woman. Married. King. Captain Swann. Captain Turner. But now, she was becoming something she hadn't been in a while. _unsure._

She would figure it out, though. That was something she was sure about. And with some money she had gathered from the Pearls hold and her father's trust fund she had claimed, she knew that for now she could take all the time that she needed to figure things out.

She had needed 9 months for it. Or actually, tree to figure out a plan to get a ship, but at that same day, she had figured out she had been pregnant, and for now had to wait with the planning and scheming and pirating.

When six months later the child had been born (no matter what men had told her on sea about excruciating pains, child-birth was still the most fearsome of them all) the idea of revenge had been forgotten. Who could think about something like that when there was a little bundle of blankets in your arms. Another slight problem arose, however. What to name him?

Will would be too painful, and seeing as the boy only 3 hours after his birth looked after his father, she didn't need to be reminded more by the fact that it would take 9 years and a few weeks longer to see him. Her fathers name, "Weatherby" sounded to royal; she had stopped feeling like such a noble lady a long time ago. Even though she was now pirate King, Weatherby would suit the boy lying in her arms.

She had always liked the name Jack... that is, until she had met a pirate, who had fooled her and her husband a bit too often. After a few days, she had decided on Bill. She knew it wouldn't be that far from "Will", but at least it would be a way for her to honour his father.

In the meantime, her days had taken a pleasant routine. She was one of the few pirates (because even more than half a year on shore, she still felt like one,) that had actually learn to read. Elisabeth hadn't forgotten how much she had enjoyed the tales about pirates in her childhood, and had started writing hr own adventure series. Under her old name, though: with a new Lord appointed, the Royal Navy seemed to be just as determined to hang anyone who uttered the word 'pirate', let alone write about them. Her son slowly grew up, reminding her fondly about the day she had met Will and how everything had started with stealing his amulet.

However, it also reminded her about the time she had been free, and swarming over the sea. Her heart ached for the wind through her hairs again, and the slow heaving feeling of a ship beneath her. Without having the patience to wait any longer, she decided to choose open sea again on the day the 10 years would have been halved to 5.

Sailing of to Tortuga with Bill, to meet mr. Gibbs, she felt more happy then she had felt in a long time.

Gibbs had always room for crew, even though she had brought "a miniature one" with her. With renewed spirits, the heart of Will under one arm, and the hand of Bill in hers, she boarded the "_starfish_", a brand new ship Captain Anna-Maria had managed to scrape together. First as cook, but, Elisabeth reasoned, if this was a real pirateship, there would probably be a mutiny soon. Or maybe she would catch a glimpse of Jack, or would another old friend recognize her as the pirate King she still was.

It didn't matter that much if both of those oppurtunities wouldn't happen, though.

She knew that in 43800 hours, she would see her beloved husband again. That was all that mattered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got very angry when I heard that there was an extra scene after the credits: I mean, I have seen it now 2 times, paid both times a fairly amount of money, and still I manage to not see the whole movie! I have tried to write the anger out of me, and I think it might have worked; this is the result. '

Could any of you tell me what actually is the deal with that 10-years-thing? I mean, I hear rumors that Will will be living forever, I hear rumors that after 10 years, he will be done, I hear that he has to serve the Dutchman forever... what's the real story? tell me under the reviews-button!

Oh, and any of you who are intrested in the real myth about the Flying Dutchmann, seeing as I'm Ducth myself, I gladly explain it...:P:P:P The being-Dutch-thing is also a great excuse for the grammar and spelling mistakes...

x-mokimik-x


End file.
